


One Unforgettable Summer

by timkons



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Traits, Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Bokuto hits the road with his RV camper expecting barbecue and adventures, not love.





	One Unforgettable Summer

“Hey, Akaashi, check me out!” Bokuto tweets, flexing his feathers to show of the muscles bulging beneath his feathers. He may have only set up camp for the past two weeks, but already he has his eye on a certain canine with the prettiest he-could-get-lost-in-there green eyes Bokuto’s ever seen. “No, I’m not talking about my clothes! I wanted you to appreciate my rippling muscles! I think of clothes as the icing on the scrumptious cake that is my jaw-dropping physique! Hey, hey, hey!”

The new camper stares at him blankly for just long enough to make awkward eye contact and then walks away.

Bokuto deflates just as Kuroo pats him, shoulders, tail, and cat ears shaking from laughter, “better luck next time, _bro!”_

-

“Yo, Akaashi!” Bokuto tries next time, flapping his wings impressively as Akaashi walks by. Bokuto notices the basket of fruit in his hands and his eyes go wide with an impulsive idea. “You’re still goin’ strong! Too much horchata, Akaashi?”

“This is to make my own apple and cherry juice,” Akaashi corrects, walking straight past Bokuto and ignoring his wails for attention.

-

Bokuto’s more interested in eating the multiple-legged and -winged species found on Sunburst Island, but every now and then he’ll settle for a good fish. He almost can’t believe it when he reels in a rare red carp, immediately turning around to show it off to whoever so happens to be looking. He doesn’t expect Akaashi there, and before he realizes it himself, he peeps an, “Akaashi!”

Akaashi’s ears and tail snap up like he hadn’t noticed he was staring himself, and Bokuto smirks cockily, flexing his best feathers as he shows off the fish. “Yeah, I’ve been working on my biceps like crazy lately... I’d love to show off for some out-of-towners. You should invite some friends from another town to come and see the gun show, Akaashi! Hey, hey, hey! the ‘guns’ are my muscles, of course. I’m gonna train my butt off until your pals show up!"

Bokuto can almost hear the, ‘that’s very impressive,’ in the dullest, drabbest, driest tone as Akaashi looks away, but still Bokuto yearns to hear Akaashi say it himself. The dog walks away and Bokuto’s tail feathers droop. Don’t mind, Bokuto tells himself, next time he’ll impress Akaashi for sure. 

-

Despite all his attempts for the past week, Akaashi hasn’t given Bokuto the time of day. Bokuto doesn’t expect to see Akaashi at Kuroo’s BBQ party at Kuroo’s camp that Friday, but there Akaashi is, his canine tail wagging anxiously as he eyes the rest of the campers present.

“Hey, you made it, Akaashi!” Bokuto chirps -- literally -- as he flies the short distance toward Akaashi. He’s too excited to be self conscious about how matte his beak is or the few feathers that are molting. “Oikawa is loitering around here too, Akaashi.”

“Ah,” Akaashi says, the first words he’s spoken to Bokuto in days. Bokuto’s eyes snap wide open at that alone and he inches forward, salivating, as though Akaashi’s voice were as sweet as the fruit in the Breezy Hollow. Bokuto might be the bird, but the smile blooming from Akaashi's lips is enough to make Bokuto's heart feel like it’s the one that’s flying. “We’d best avoid him then, shouldn't we?”

-

That night with Akaashi is a dream -- a wonderful, impossible to believe, undeniably true dream where Bokuto had curled against Akaashi the way he’d seen Kenma curl his woolly fur into Kuroo many a night. In his dream, he’d watched the campfire flames die out with his head on Akaashi’s shoulder; it’s hard to believe it _wasn’t_ a dream. 

It’s no wonder that Bokuto can’t contain his energy the next morning. He sets off for Lost Lure Creek as soon as he wakes to get his squat on. It’s so early that it’s still dark outside when he gets there, and Bokuto doesn’t realize the sun’s come up until he hears the crunch of a dried leaf being stepped on behind him. 

It’s Kuroo, as usual, Bokuto knows, so he sighs, “I’m so tired today... The 10,000 squats I’ve done since this morning have really caught up with me. Hey! Kuroo! Act like you’re in charge, and get me some supplies, will ya? Nothing hits the spot like fruit when you’re tired! Any kind will do! Can you get me some?”

Bokuto continues to stretch his sore muscles, but when Kuroo doesn't respond, Bokuto glares over his shoulder. His gold and gray feathers nearly go white at the sight of Akaashi standing behind him, simply observing.

“Leave it to me.”

It takes Bokuto’s brain a second to catch up. Akaashi wasn’t really behind him, was he? And Bokuto hadn’t _really_ barked a request at him, had he? When it hits him that Akaashi has accepted the unintended request, Bokuto nearly squawks.

“... Wow! You're a real stand-up guy, you know that, Akaashi? I’ll be waiting for you!” Bokuto calls out to him, but Akaashi has already turned his back and walked away.

-

It’s one thing to ask Akaashi for three pears, two apples, and a cherry, but it’s altogether a different thing to see him walking toward toward Bokuto with the bounty in his hands. Bokuto’s heart swoons as Akaashi wordlessly offers it, nodding politely.

“Hey, hey, hey! The rumblin’ in my tummy tells me I’m about to chow down! Gobble time in 3…2…1…” Bokuto digs in, but surprisingly, so does Akaashi. They feast like the beasts they are, beaks and sharp teeth bursting the fruits’ flesh and smearing the juices all over their faces. Bokuto looks up at Akaashi but Akaashi’s grinning back, throwing a rind of eaten oranges at Bokuto’s face. It’s not until their mouths are cleaned on their fur and feathers that Bokuto sits back and grins, pleased. “Mmm! As tasty as ever!”

Akaashi nods and stifles a quiet burp. It’s the cutest sound Bokuto’s ever heard. It’s then that Bokuto knows, so he pulls out the pieces of cardstock he keeps close to his heart at all times. 

Some of the edges are bent from sweat, and others have dots of grease from where Bokuto has messily eaten over them. It may sound like a weird hobby, but as a seasoned camper, Bokuto takes pride in his collection of postcards. He gets one for every camp he goes to, and they’re as dear to him as his barbells.

Bokuto scoots close to Akaashi and passes them over. “Here. I want you to have my postcards in return for getting me the fruit. You know what? At least I know I can count on you!”

Akaashi stares at the bent pieces of paper for a full minute before resting a paw over them and pulling them close. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. I will treasure them.”

-

Next time at Kuroo’s BBQ, Bokuto doesn’t even feel shy when he struts up to Akaashi. He offers half of the fruit on his place to Akaashi, and Akaashi splits half of the mackerel he caught earlier with Bokuto. They eat off one plate and trade jokes and laughs. Bokuto thinks it might be the best night of all of summer.

The sun hasn’t even gone down when Bokuto spies another camper, Konoha, pushing Komi out of the way to sit next to the latest camper, a lazy cat named Yui. Bokuto elbows Akaashi in the ribs and Akaashi snickers back.

-

They ditch Kuroo’s party and catch butterflies in the moonlight, and later Bokuto and Akaashi set up an impromptu camp on the Saltwater Shores using their shirts as a shield against the wind and huddling together for warmth. It should be awkward when they wake up, but it isn’t. Akaashi sleepily snuffles at Bokuto when he first wakes, but something in his scent must be agreeable because Akaashi sleeps for another half hour, waking to Bokuto grooming Akaashi’s neck in gentle pecks.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

That’s when Bokuto knows for sure that last night wasn’t the best day of his life, because the best day of his life is definitely waking up next to Akaashi for the first time.

“Hey, Akaashi. About last night…” Akaashi smiles openly at Bokuto and Bokuto suddenly feels shy. Is he too close? Maybe this is weird? But that isn’t at all what comes out of his mouth, too stressed by the sudden pressure. “Just a guy and a girl hanging out together is enough to get rumors started, isn’t it? But I think I might have read too much into Konoha hanging out with Yui. I saw them the other day, and I was like, ‘How are the lovebirds doing?’ They laughed at me and said I just don’t get it. Darn! I’m so awkward sometimes!

“No,” Akaashi agrees, closing the space between their mouths, “you don’t get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloneboys), or [consider commissioning me](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/post/162750545663/commission-me)!


End file.
